


The Adventures of Stray Kids

by minhoskitties



Category: Straykids
Genre: M/M, cafeAU, icantwrite, idkwhatothertagstoput, superpowerAU, theresareallybigsecert, thisisgonnabeareallylongfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoskitties/pseuds/minhoskitties
Summary: When all eight members of Stray Kids have superpowers what crazy things can happen?





	The Adventures of Stray Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: This fanfic contains themes of suicide, minor violence, and gore. If this makes you uncomfy or could trigger you I would suggest not reading. Please stay safe, thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For obvious reasons, I am rewriting this fanfiction. It's a little different this time around, but I hope you still like it! Thanks!
> 
> insta: dawnsportal  
twt: cinnaminmin  
webtoon:dawnsportal

Chapter 1 

  
  
  


“Is it him?” 

The wind blew causing his hair to part. Through the gaps in his bangs he could now make out the shaking boy who was disheveled and drenched, splayed out on the sidewalk before him. His eyes shone a deep violet and were squinted trying to get a better look. 

“It’s him,  _ the 8th _ .” 

-

**September 24th, Sunday **

Seungmin's eyes slowly opened and beams of light entered his vision. It took a few seconds, but eventually his blurred surroundings came into focus.

He was in a bed that was situated up against the wall of a small room and it seemed to be morning because sunlight was filtering through the window to his right, illuminating the mainly gray room with a gentle orange tint.

His eyes panned around the room in a squinted manner, his vision still drunken with sleep. Furrowed eyebrows and a small frown across his face suggested that something wasn’t sitting quite right with the boy. 

Although it was rather routinely for Seungmin to be dazed and disoriented in the mornings, he wasn’t usually muddled to the point of not being able to recognize his own room. 

The color palette of the furniture was much too muted and dark, his usual tidy floor was littered with what seemed to be dirty laundry and empty bleach packets, and the collection of dragon ball-z figurines lined up along the shelves were not to his remembrance. 

Oddly enough, it was the life-size cardboard cut-out of Ed Sheeran conspicuously placed next to the closet that was a dead give away that this indeed was not his room. 

The brown-haired boy quickly shuffled his hands around the comforter in search for his phone. Once he got a hold of it he pressed the power button and was let down when it showed the ‘out of battery’ symbol. 

A somewhat irritated ‘huff’ escaped the boy’s lips as he fumbled out of the bed. 

After deeming the possibility of him having been kidnapped not likely considering the teenage-esque room décor, he was starting to guess he somehow ended up at his sister’s boyfriend’s house or something. 

As he made his way to the other side of the room hoping to come to the conclusion as to where he really was, the door swung open. 

Seungmin jumped back, a small scream breaking the quiet morning air. 

Before him stood a blonde boy who appeared to be older than him.

“Oh you’re awake,” the boy said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. 

“Uh you must be very confused right now, but don’t worry, I’ll explain everything.” 

Immediately upon seeing his face he was certain it was  _ not  _ his sister’s boyfriend. 

The slightly downward slanted eyes, big nose, and plush lips jogged his memory and he was able to make him out to be the boy from last night. 

‘Last night.’

‘Oh.’

Within an instant he felt queasy. 

Almost as if on cue the boy continued to speak. 

“I guess for now you should wash up, and I’ll come back with some tea,”

he suggested.

“The bathroom is right outside this room, to the left,” he quickly added.

It’s weird because the younger was just about to ask where it was.

Seungmin slowly nodded and the blonde started walking to the door but then swiftly turned his head back to him.

"Oh, my name is Chan by the way. Bang Chan," he announced with a big grin.

The door closed and once again Seungmin was alone. 

He decided that he should take a shower like the older had suggested. His clothes were ever so slightly damp and smelled of the rain, which at this time of his life was a scent he came to hate.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom that was right next to it like Chan had said it was.

He turned on the shower and it wasn’t long before he was drenched just like the previous night.

Last night. 

Memories came flooding back to him. He clearly remembered the cold railing of the Han river bridge that he reluctantly clung onto. The icy rain and wind that had screeched in his ears. At that moment his thoughts had been so loud that they blocked out any form of reasoning. Not once did it cross his mind that something would prevent him from jumping.

But something did.

Seungmin didn’t know how to feel. His plan wasn’t successful and he was unsure if he felt regretful.

He felt like he couldn’t be placed on a spectrum from ‘feeling grateful to be alive’ to ‘wanting to attempt another jump later that night.’ His mind was just kind of empty and indifferent at this point.

The steaming water droplets that rolled down his body brought him back to reality.

Seungmin still didn't know where he was. He was able to recognize Chan as the guy who saved him last night but after being pried away from the bridge railing he couldn't remember much. It was rather odd to him though. Any normal person witnessing someone about to jump off a bridge would probably just have called the suicide prevention lifeline and let the authorities take care of it. Or maybe even try to console the person themselves until they were no longer worried of them being in danger. 

But taking a complete stranger and probably mentally unstable minor to their house? That seemed a little off. 

‘Maybe he was just trying to be nice?’ He reasoned while lathering his hair in shampoo. 

‘Well whatever the reason it doesn’t matter. What matters is what I’m going to tell the boy so that he doesn’t call my sister and have her section me in a ward.’ 

He guessed the plan would just be to lie to Chan and say that he's okay now and to just go on his way back home. Even though that would be the normal thing to do, something inside him was wishing it wouldn't go that way.

After he finished washing he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, only to realize that he had no towel and no clean clothes.

That’s when he heard a knock on the door.

“Seungmin are you done? I’m going to leave a towel and some clothes outside the door,” shouted what sounded like Chan.

“Ah, thanks,” he yelled back. 

But before he could continue his movements his face contorted in confusion. 

‘He said my name. How does he know my name?’ 

‘I mean I did practically black out last night, for all I know I could have told Chan my name and just not remember.’ 

His internal monologue tried to reason. 

But something felt weird, the way he couldn’t remember anything after he had been saved. Almost as if he had been drugged. Or as if he had gotten frat party wasted and woken up with a hangover having no recollection of the previous night’s events. Even his body felt a little tingly as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. 

After hearing Chan’s footsteps leave he then cracked open the door and snatched the items off the floor outside.

He dried off and put on the black hoodie and grey sweatpants that Chan had left him. He felt quite comfortable as he walked back to the bedroom.

In the room sat Chan on the floor with an ankle-high table in front of him. On the wooden tea table sat porcelain teacups and a lit candle that made the room smell of lavender which was much to Seungmin’s liking.

The younger hesitantly took a seat on the floor in front of Chan. The blonde motioned for him to drink the tea and he did. It was chamomile and made him feel calm inside. It didn’t take long for Chan to break the awkward silence that filled the air.

"Um I'm not going to like interrogate you about last night or anything like that, but let's just say that I know you aren't okay."

Seungmin sucked in a breath. 

“Rather than asking a bunch of questions, I’m going to make you an offer. I know this is going to be a lot but um, if you have nowhere to go, I recommend you stay here.” 

“Huh?” Seungmin said taken aback while nearly choking on his tea. 

The brown-haired boy had expected some deep lecture on how he shouldn’t have attempted to take his own life, and how he had so many opportunities and things to live for, but no. 

There he was, casually sitting in front of a dead-end haired boy, that had just invited a complete stranger to live with him. 

“Look, I know it sounds crazy but a lot of us here are just like you. It’s also a lot safer for you here,” he continued.

The glint in Chan’s eyes let Seungmin know that he was being serious and that this wasn’t some kind of joke. 

The younger gulped before speaking up. 

“Uh, I don’t know what to say. I- I mean we just met, and that’s kind of a big offer. Am I misunderstanding something?” 

The blonde let out a chuckle. 

“Hey there’s no pressure, it’s just a suggestion. You don’t have to answer right now or anything. And I guess kind of think of it like… getting an apartment. You’ll have roommates, you can work at the café downstairs to help pay for the rent, and most importantly you’ll get a change of scenery.”

Chan thought about his next words for a moment, hand on his chin in the manner of a thinking philosopher. 

“It would be a new start you could say!” He smiled as he finally conjured up the right words. 

Although it felt counterintuitive to stay in some stranger's house, the thought of returning home made him almost immediately favor the offer that to someone sane would have been out of the question.

“O-oh okay, well when you put it like that I kinda get where you are coming from. But can I ask something?” 

Chan gave urging eyes, granting him permission to continue. 

“Well, you aren’t by any chance doing this out of pity because of… what happened last night, right? Because although that would be extremely generous and kind of you I don’t want you to feel obligated to have to-“ 

Chan cut him off. 

“Seungmin, I asked because I want to help you, so yes in a way I do pity you, but I know where you are going with this. It’s okay to let others help you when you can’t help yourself. Accepting help doesn’t mean you are weak. It means you are willing to get stronger.” 

Seungmin was at a loss for words. It’s almost as if Chan knew what was going through his head, and already had a way to counter all his doubts. 

‘I mean I’ve basically given up on life already so maybe a drastic lifestyle change isn’t as crazy as trying to jump 80 feet to my death.’ He thought to himself. 

Chan sighed when Seungmin was yet to respond. 

"Well, in the end, it's your decision, and you have as much time as you need. How about you stay for today, and see how it feels? Considering your actions last night I doubt you had any plans on going home sometime soon. So in that case, do you think you can give it a try?”

There was something so enticing about the idea of starting over. Last night it seemed like there was no other option. No other way to escape his dilemma. But somehow Chan had just opened another door. There was a chance that this could be way out. 

“Y-yeah I think I can do that,” Seungmin replied shakily. 

It’s almost as if he hadn’t completely decided to say it, but somehow fate had decided for him and there he was, agreeing to stay at a total stranger’s house, a mysterious force inside him having said the words that would ultimately change his life that could have easily ended the night before. 

Chan’s eyes lit up almost as if his girlfriend had just accepted his marriage proposal. 

“I think you are making the right choice,” the blonde smiled. 

He began to stand up and Seungmin followed his actions. 

“Although I would love to stay and show you around, I’m in a bit of a hurry. Feel free to roam around and help yourself to some breakfast. The other boys your age should be downstairs working. Don’t hesitate to go and say hi to them!” He said while brushing off his wrinkled t-shirt. 

“I’ll be out for a little, but if you need anything ask around and the boys will be sure to help, alright?”

“Do you feel safe for now?” Chan spoke carefully a seriousness in his tone. 

“Mm..” Seungmin hummed while trying to process everything. 

The older ruffled Seungmin’s hair in contentment and then made his way towards the door and shouted a quick “I’ll check back in later but for now just make yourself at home!” Before exiting the room. 

-

  
  


Once the blonde left Seungmin let out a long breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding. 

‘What in the world just happened?’ 

He tangled his hands in his hair out of distress as he paced around the room. 

‘It will be like staying at a friend’s house, just hanging out for a little, that’s not that weird right?’ Seungmin tried to reason in his head. 

‘But if I tell Seoryeong I’m staying at a total stranger’s house she’ll think I’m out of my mind. She already thinks I’m a monster, I don’t think she’ll appreciate me starting to go mentally crazy too.’ 

It’s not that Seoryeong really cared about the well being of her little brother after the ‘incident’, but she did still have some sense of responsibility over the younger. 

Seungmin huffed not knowing what to do.

‘God is it crazy that I don’t wanna go back home? I’d rather die than go back home…literally.’ 

That wasn’t an understatement. 

He wanted to believe Chan’s words, that this could be a new start for him. A break from everything. 

A break from his life that was currently falling apart, a break from his sister and school, but mainly a break from all his deleterious thoughts that left him drained and defenseless by the end of each day.

Seungmin tried to calm down a little and pull himself together. 

First he grabbed his phone off the bed and plugged it into a charger he happily found next to the night table. 

Once the device turned on he noticed multiple messages and missed calls from his sister. 

As expected she wanted to know where he was last night. 

Hesitantly he started a new text. 

‘At a friend’s house,’ he simply replied. 

He left it at that. 

The screen went black after Seungmin pressed the power button deciding that he would deal with that mess later. 

The boy happened to stare at the wall blankly for a few minutes. 

He found it strange that he had never really heard stories about what people do after a suicide attempt. 

People and blogs usually only provided information on how to prevent suicide or how to overcome suicidal thoughts. 

No one really talked about the ugly aftermath. 

‘What do you even do after you’ve completely given up?’ 

Seungmin wouldn’t say that he felt any better after trying to jump. If anything he felt worse. Although he didn’t necessarily feel like he was scrambling to find a way to die right there and then. 

He wasn’t gonna lie, attempting suicide was draining physically and emotionally, and to be honest he was just too tired to try again at that moment. 

And  _ maybe _ , just maybe there was the ever so slightest hope that he actually wanted to get better. 

He held onto that strand of hope with all he had left inside him, as if his life depended on it. 

Because it did. 

  
  


‘Maybe I should just take a look around here. I mean what’s the worst that could happen, after all I already reached my worst. It can only get better from here on out.’ 

-

  
  


Upon opening the door he was greeted with the same vast hallway he had seen earlier when he went to shower. Carefully, he walked down the corridor that was lined with a threadbare oriental rug and various framed family photos hung along the walls. The pictures showed lots of kids in them, usually around 7 of them. 

‘Dam, how big is this family?’ 

The end of the hallway opened up to a cozy looking living room, that of which appeared to be in the style of some kind of Victorian cottage. 

The maple hardwood flooring and honey-hued log ceiling easily complemented the rustic style furnishings woven throughout the room. 

A stone brick built fireplace was situated in the center of the wall to his right, overfilled bookshelves placed on either side of the furnace. Lace curtains were strewn across the windows, letting in light shine into the room. 

The hand-hewn beams that were mounted along the room posed as shelves which held various books and other homey décor. It almost looked like a house that belonged to a grandmother. 

As he took in the smokey cedar scent of his surroundings, his eyes caught on the saloon styled pass through window that was above the couch. 

The opening allowed him to peer into the neighboring room which appeared to be the kitchen.

His stomach grumbled at the thought of breakfast. 

Despite Chan having given him the green light to help himself to food, it didn’t feel right to go rummaging through a person he just met’s kitchen. 

Although the sweet maple aroma wafting into the room enticed him to peek his head closer to the pass through. 

“You must be hungry, right?” 

Seungmin nearly lost his footing as a black-haired boy sporting a braces lined wide grin poked his head out of the window-like opening. 

Upon noticing he had startled the boy, he apologized within an instant. 

“Ah sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” 

“Why don’t you come over here?” He said while motioning to his left. 

Seungmin looked to the right where the entrance to the kitchen was and promptly walked through the square archway until he had entered the area where the smiling boy stood. 

He was greeted with the sweet and savory scent of breakfast foods as his eyes darted around the evergreen painted walls and mint cabinets of the cutely decorated kitchen. 

The boy before him was busy with his hands, mixing what seemed to be a bowl of pancake batter. 

“Hi, you’re Seungmin right?” The younger said in a small voice while pouring a ladleful of batter onto a sizzling pan. 

Seungmin nodded.

“Ah, it’s nice to finally get to meet you,” he giggled. 

‘Finally?’ 

Seungmin mentally drew his brows together in confusion. It almost sounded as if the boy had been expecting him. 

An awkward silence ensued but was soon broken.

“O-oh! My name is Yang Jeongin. Haha, I’m the youngest living here, 16 to be exact,” he said with a grin that revealed his set of shiny braces. 

Seungmin almost felt as if his usual preprogrammed initiation of ‘meeting someone for the first time anxiety’ had melted away at the sight of the younger.

Jeongin’s eyes curled into crescent moons as the corners of his mouth drew upwards into the most contagious smile Seungmin had ever seen. He found the boy to be quite cute and friendly which relived lots of his tension that had been building up once Chan had mentioned that he should introduce himself to the other kids his age. 

“I guess that makes me your Hyung. I’m 17,” Seungmin stated while taking a seat at the wooden table in the center of the kitchen. 

“Ah, just like Hyunjin, Jisung, and Felix. I can take you to meet them later if you want,” the younger offered. 

“Mm, I would like that.” 

Jeongin promptly placed a full plate of maple syrup covered pancakes and cut up fruit in front of the new guest. 

Seungmin’s eyes widened at the homemade meal before him. 

“Y-you didn’t ha-“ 

Jeongin stopped him. 

“Seungmin, the minute someone new walks into this home they are treated like family. The least I can do is feed you. Besides I practically heard your stomach crying for food while you stood in the living room,” the black-haired boy chuckled while sitting at the table across from him along with his own plate. 

The latter scratched the back of his head while letting out an awkward laugh. 

“Yeah, I guess I kind of missed dinner yesterday.” 

‘And lunch’ 

‘And breakfast’ 

To be honest Seungmin couldn’t really remember the last time he had an actual meal, better yet one that was cooked by someone else. 

The days were all kind of a blur, and eating usually past his mind. Most normal self care things usually past his mind. 

Except for sleeping. 

But I don’t think 16 hours of sleep a day could be considered self care, and was rather more a sign of depression. 

“Uh anyways, thank you for the food, it’s really good,” he complimented trying to change the subject. 

The other smiled in satisfaction. 

“So, how long have you lived here?” 

“Mm, I think it’s been about 2 years now. Hyunjin and I grew up together in an orphanage, we are practically brothers. Uh long story short it didn’t really work out for us there, but Chan ended up finding us and taking us in,” Jeongin explained. 

“Oh, so is this place some kind of unlicensed foster home?” And Chan is like a foster parent?”

Seungmin asked trying to get a better idea of where exactly he was. 

The younger giggled at that. 

“No no, it’s not really like that. I mean you can look at it as a foster home, but only for people like us, since we’re special, you know? He winked trying to get the other to understand. 

Seungmin wasn’t really catching on. 

‘Special?’ 

‘What’s special about me?’ 

‘Maybe that’s like code for mentally ill?’ 

“O-oh I see,” he pretended to follow. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, asking questions every now and then. 

Seungmin was more than grateful that the other hadn’t inquired about anything that had happened the previous night, or how he ended up in the house. The brown-haired boy wasn’t really in the mood to talk about his feelings… he never was to be honest. 

Once they finished eating they cleaned up their plates and Seungmin profusely thanked him for the food. 

“Hey I’ll show you around downstairs now, if that’s okay with you.” 

“Yea of course.” 

Past the living room was a spiral staircase that led down to what Chan had previously claimed to be a café? 

The two walked the rest of the way down to the first floor, and as they reached the last step it was to Seungmin’s amazement that they were indeed now in a coffee shop.

It wasn’t to his surprise that his nose filled with the calming aroma of coffee and cinnamon upon arrival. 

“So all of us that live here also work at this coffee shop,” Jeongin explained.

The shop was rather big and held the same cottage and log cabin fusion the living room had. 

Customers were strewn throughout the store either sitting at homey looking seating areas and couches or waiting in line before the ordering counter. The walls were lined with bookshelves and large paintings that of which resembled the work of Cézanne and Klimt.

Seungmin’s eyes drew to the front where giant store windows were placed, allowing him to see outside where the trees swayed in the late September breeze, their leaves starting to turn yellow. 

“Hyunjin! Felix!” Jeongin exclaimed.

“This is Seungmin, it’s really him, the last one!”

‘Last one?’

A handsome boy in store uniform behind the counter waved at him and began speaking.

“Hey, my name is Hwang Hyunjin. Jeongin and I have been living here for two years. It’s nice to get to meet you.”

He was rather tall and had silky black hair that went down to the middle of his neck forming a small mullet. Also the mole under his left eye was also quite a charming feature. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

Next to him stood another worker with ginger hair and a matching brown apron that Hyunjin was also wearing. 

“H-hi I’m Felix,” the freckled boy smiled hesitantly. 

“I’ve only been here for about 3 months or so. I’m actually from Australia, just like Chan hyung.”

Seungmin could tell he was foreign since he was stuttering throughout the sentence.

“Hello Felix,” Seungmin smiled while sending a friendly wave.

“So you guys are both 17 right?” Seungmin asked.

“Mm that’s right, I guess we can speak informally now haha,” Hyunjin giggled. 

After a little banter they came to the conclusion that Seungmin was still younger than Hyunjin and Felix, and also Jisung who was said to be upstairs. 

“Felix and I have our shift right now but Jeongin can go show you to our rooms.”

“Yeah, I’ll take him now!” 

“Also don’t spend too much time with Jeongin, he’ll make you do and see things you wish you hadn’t.” Felix giggled with a mysterious glint in his eyes. 

“Huh?” 

“Don’t listen to them Seungmin,” Jeongin huffed in annoyance while grabbing the older by the shoulder. 

“Come on, let’s go.”

The two said a brief goodbye before heading back over to the staircase. Although before climbing up Seungmin spotted a dimly lit hallway next to the bathroom doors in the back. 

“Ah that’s where Changbin works,” Jeongin stated as he realized it caught the other’s attention. 

Seungmin was staring at the chalkboard sign propped up by the hallway entrance that read :THIRD EYE READINGS- Come get your fortune read today! 

A little crystal ball was drawn next to the fancy lettering and along with some other magical looking doodles. 

“He reads fortunes, we can say hi later, he might be busy now.” 

“Ah okay.” 

Seungmin internally giggled at the thought of a bunch of their customers wasting their money on some phony fortune-teller set up in the back of the store. Although he also thought it was a smart economic move considering people these days believe anything. 

They made their way back to the second floor and crossed through the living room again. 

On one side of the living room was the hallway where Chan’s room was and on the adjacent was another hallway which they were currently walking down. 

Jeongin explained the four rooms on this side to be two bedrooms, one bathroom, and one storage closet. 

First Jeongin opened the door the farthest back. 

It was a rather small room, plain but yet messy with two bunk beds.

“Hyunjin and I sleep on that bunk but if you end up staying you can sleep on the top bed over Felix.”

“Mm alright,” Seungmin said while nodding.

“Also um, I’m not sure what your situation is, but if you need clothes you can borrow mine. You can also steal Felix and Hyunjin’s, but just don’t let them find out,” the younger giggled.

“Oh follow me,” Jeongin exclaimed pulling Seungmin by the wrist.

He went to the door next to the one they were in.

“This is Jisung and Minho’s room.”

A loud noise came from inside followed by lots of screaming.

"Uh, shouldn't we knock? Seungmin questioned with concern.

“Nah.”

Jeongin swung open the door and before them appeared two boys on the floor... on top of each other.

“Give me back my fucking phone dumbass,” the blonde on top yelled.

"Not until you tell me who you were texting. It's the girl from the chem department, isn't it? I already called dibs on her so back the fuck off."

The skinny boy on top huffed in anger and reached for his phone that the black-haired boy under him was holding out of his reach.

The black-haired boy smirked and then before Seungmin knew it the blonde began to levitate a few feet off the ground, and he didn’t seem to be enjoying it.

A mint green glow was scintillating off the guy who was being lifted into the air. 

The dark-haired boy rolled out from underneath the now floating boy and stood up. He started going through the other's phone but soon stopped and looked up to notice the two boys standing in his doorway.

“Oh hi guys,” he said in a nonchalant voice.

His brief greeting ended with a loud thump that was the sound of the floating boy dropping to the floor.

“That fucking hurt Minho.”

“Sad,” the standing boy responded.

Seungmin’s face was covered in both horror and shock and Jeongin had noticed.

“Don’t worry, they are always like this.” The boy with braces sighed. 

The guy who had just somehow lifted that boy in the air, defying the laws of gravity, began to speak. 

“My name is Minho by the way.”

“H-how did you- y-you just lifte- what??!” Seungmin stuttered in utter confusion. 

“Oh him?” He said while pointing to the pained boy on the floor. 

“He’ll be fine don’t worry,” Minho laughed assuming the younger was just concerned about the blonde. 

"I'm Jisung by the way," the blonde-haired boy that was still slumped on the floor mumbled.

Minho turned his attention back to the new boy. 

“You’re the 8th right? What’s your name kid?”

“U-uh S-seungmin.”

Seungmin would have asked what he had meant by ‘the 8th’ but there was something clearly more pressing to ask. 

“Do you have some sort of levitating power?!?” Seungmin stuttered. 

Minho giggled and then the phone he was holding soon began to gradually lift from his fingers and came to float in the air.

"I guess you can call it telekinesis. I can basically control atoms with my mind. I can make you touch the ceiling if you want," he said getting closer to the younger with his eyes wide open.

“Stop that,” Jisung reprimanded his arm making a barrier between the two boys.

Seungmin was in shock that Jisung had gotten to Minho and him that quickly, he hadn’t even recalled him standing up.

“You’re scaring him,” Jisung stated.

“Uh it’s okay, um, it’s just kind of a shock that you have superhuman abilities?? Unless this is some kind of prank you guys are pulling on me.”

Minho tilted his head in confusion

Jeongin then spoke up.

“Wait Chan never told you?”

“T-told me what?”

“That all of us have powers,” the shorter said carefully.

“Ummmm what, he never mentioned that??! Seungmin exclaimed.

“Well it’s true,” Jisung chimed in.

“I have super speed,” he added.

"Oh, and Jeongin's power is pretty much illusions. It allows him to make you believe anything, whether it be something he says or some twisted hallucination,” Jisung explained. 

"Uh haha, you're making me sound like a monster Jisung," Jeongin said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“Because you are,” the blonde scoffed, already having known plenty of the younger's evil antics. 

Seungmin was having trouble processing this. 

“So what about you Seungmin, you have a power too, right, I mean Chan brought you here, so you must have a power?” Minho said. 

“Yea what is it?” Jeongin beamed.

“I bet he has some sort of melting power, I can feel it,” Jisung stated while inhaling the air.

"Liquify yourself, coward," he then commanded.

Minho’s eyes lit up.

“Wow, puddle Seungmin, a concept.”

All three of the boys started closing in on the now terrified individual while chanting ‘Puddle Seungmin' over and over.

“What are you guys doing?” A voice bellowed.

Everyone turned around to be faced with a short angry man in the doorway.

“I told you guys to be nice to Seungmin. But now I walk in and it looks like you’re performing some sort of satanic ritual on him.”

The three boys that had enclosed Seungmin, had quickly backed away and fear crossed their face.

“Uh we weren’t trying to hurt him... we just wanted to know what his power was,” Jeongin said in a small voice.

“He doesn’t have to tell you guys if he’s not ready,” the older tried to explain.

“I-t’s okay, they didn’t mean any harm,” Seungmin said.

The older sighed in relief.

“Where have you been Changbin?” Jisung inquired. 

“I’ve just been working. The customers are non stop today. Anyways I came because I need to light some incense in my shop. Do you guys still have my lighter?” 

“Hey don’t look at me, I’m not the one who borrowed it. Pretty sure the only one needing a lighter would be Mr.Drug Dealer over here,” Jisung snarked. 

Minho punched his side in anger.

“For the thousandth time, I’m a  _ potion _ dealer, not a drug dealer,” Minho spat.

“Same shit,” Jisung scoffed.

“No it’s not dumbass. I literally saved your ass with my potions!” Minho huffed while trying to put Jisung in a headlock. 

“You still drive a druggie van!” The blonde retorted in a choked voice. 

Changbin shook his head trying to unsee the headassery that was occurring before him and then focused his attention to Seungmin.

“Sorry for such an abrupt introduction, but I’m Seo Changbin, it’s nice to meet you!” 

The man was quite buff and wore black skinny jeans and a long velvety cardigan that was embellished with little zodiac themed designs. His hair was a deep ebony and he gave off a mature yet amiable presence. 

“O-oh hi?” 

Changbin let out a giggle at the other’s shaken state. 

“You must be startled by all this talk of magic, right?”

“Yea, why does it look like the kid has never seen magic before?” Minho chuckled in almost a demeaning way. 

“Because he hasn’t, Chan marked him last night,” the older stated. 

“Chan what?” The brown-haired boy asked, alerted by the statement. 

“Marked you...on your hand. The emblem that allows you to see magic, and hide your magic from mortals,” Minho rolled his eyes as if it was something Seungmin should have already known.

“My what???” Seungmin exclaimed. 

Minho facepalmed clearly irritated by the younger’s naivety in the fundamentals of magic. 

Seungmin hesitantly lifted his hand. 

It looked normal to him as he twisted and turned it, examining the entirety of the extremity.

“There’s no mark,” Seungmin stated in an annoyed tone now starting to really believe they were just messing with him. 

“Step out,” Changbin proudly said. 

On cue two glowing circles that overlapped like a venn-diagram appeared on his palm as if they were scars etched into his skin. It took a second but he came to realize that they were not just circles, but rather moons, moons that were colliding. The moons were contained in a prism that was being hit by a beam of light and refracted a rainbow on the opposite side. 

Seungmin’s eyes widened as he looked at the glowing insignia on his palm. 

“I know this is all a lot to take in but you have magic Seungmin. Didn’t you at least realize that you were special and different from others?” Changbin asked. 

Seungmin nearly winced as he was reminded why he almost took his life. 

“I mean I do have this...  _ thing,  _ but I thought it was like just some creepy phenomenon, some curse put on me. I didn’t think of it like an actual power. And I’ve never seen anyone else be able to do something like it, I thought I was just  _ weird… _ ” Seungmin huffed. 

“Well of course you couldn’t see other’s powers, your parents didn’t mark you.”

The younger’s face contorted into an expression of shock. 

“My parents?? They knew about this??”

“Well if you have powers that means they were passed down from your parents... it’s a genetic thing,” the older explained. 

“They weren’t magic??? That’s impossible, they never told me about any of this.” 

“Mm, it happens, are you sure your parents are your  _ biological  _ parents?” Changbin hummed trying to understand the situation. 

“What?!?” 

“Maybe you were an orphan like Hyunjin and I, and then you were adopted and your new parents never told you. Since my real parents never marked me either, Chan had to,” Jeongin spoke up. 

“Same with me, except I wasn’t adopted, my parents just divorced when I was little and I never knew my magic bearing father. Then my mom remarried,” Jisung explained. 

Seungmin was not understanding. 

There’s no way he lived his whole life not knowing he wasn’t a product of his supposed parents. 

“I mean there  _ must  _ have been some kind of mix up when you were a baby. It’s not common for your magic bearing parent to know you your whole life and not mark you, in fact it’s illegal. It endangers the magic community. If you aren’t marked then mortals can see your magic. That’s a big no no considering how humans like to ‘experiment’ on things that they don’t understand,” Changbin stated. 

  
  


There was no point in trying to come up for an excuse for this anymore. No one takes a prank this far. And Seungmin was certain he wasn’t dreaming because he had already pinched himself multiple times and hadn’t woken up. 

So Seungmin finally gave up the idea that this was fake. 

It was all real. 

“So you are saying that I’m now apart of this hidden magic world on Earth? And Chan brought me here… because I have a power?”

Everyone hummed in unison. 

“Wait, how did Chan even know I had a power??”

“Ah well, I’m sure Chan will tell you eventually, but that’s not important right now. Anyways don’t get too freaked out we are still humans, just with... abilities, just like you. Nothing too strange,” Changbin stated in an attempt to ease the other’s anxiety. 

“Uh right…” 

“Jeongin why don’t you take him to your room. He probably needs some time to rest and process all this,” the eldest suggested. 

“Mhm,” Jeongin hummed in compliance. 

  
  


-

Once Seungmin and Jeongin left the room Changbin shot Minho and Jisung a death glare. 

“What the fuck happened when I was gone?” He demanded while slamming the door shut. 

Minho rolled his eyes as he laid without a care on the bottom bed of he and Jisung’s shared bunk. 

“The kid walked in while I was levitating Ji, then he freaked out and shit.” 

Changbin let out a worrisome sigh. 

“What’s the big deal hyung? It’s not like we knew he hadn’t been exposed to magic yet. Anyways it doesn’t even matter, he was gonna find out sooner or later,” Jisung tried to defend. 

“You guys don’t really understand, he’s not really in a suitable state for surprises right now…” 

“Well I wouldn’t have levitated Jisung if he hadn’t been attacking me,” Minho spat in an irritated voice. 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have been attacking you if you hadn’t stolen my phone!” The blonde huffed. 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have stolen your phone if you hadn’t been texting  _ my  _ crush!”

“Oh please Min, like she would ever date  _ you _ ,” Jisung retorted while chuckling. 

Changbin turned away before he could witness the two maul each other. 

He could hear fits of pained screaming as he closed the door and went back downstairs and down the hall to his fortune telling room. 

He was already drained from the amount of morning clients he had. The last thing he had wanted was another shit show, but I guess he had been out of luck. 

He walked over to his work desk and pulled out his phone, proceeding to dial Chan. 

The device rang and it took a few seconds but eventually the younger picked up. 

“Chan, where the fuck have you been? I thought you said you were going to keep a close eye on Seungmin today?” Changbin spoke, an anger in his voice. 

“I know, I know, but something came up and I couldn’t miss it. Why did something happen?” 

“God what the fuck is more important than being here to watch a kid that could kill himself at any moment. And yes something did happen! He walked in on Minho levitating Jisung, and then we had to explain everything to him. ” 

“Fuck,” Chan muttered. 

“Yeah and it didn’t go too hot either, he seems really freaked out. Poor kid didn’t even know he had magic, just thought it was some kind of curse. And worst of all he’s already suspicious of you somehow knowing he had a power. ” 

“Shit I’m sorry Bin, I would have been there if I could have. I’ll talk to him tonight, I promise.” 

“Where the fuck are you anyways?” 

“Uh, it doesn’t matter. What are we doing for dinner by the way?” The blonde was quick to change the topic after evading the question. 

“Um, not sure, were running low on food,” Changbin stated. 

“Okay I’ll stop by the house for a second because I need to drop some stuff off, but then I’ll go to the grocery store. Text me yeah?” Chan requested. 

“Mm.”

-

The rest of the day was quite boring for the brown-haired boy.

After meeting everyone except for the guy who was said to be a fortune teller, Jeongin said they could just hang in their room since he had some homework to finish. 

Seungmin had taken the top bunk above Felix’s bed, and there he lied, still, but his mind buzzing, trying to somehow process all this. 

‘Should I really stay here?’

‘What if I’m a burden?’

‘And what did they mean when they said “the last one” and “the 8th”?’

Thoughts like these flooded his mind and he drowned in his indecisiveness.

Although he was in a state of confusion and panic, he was somehow better. Better than he had been in a long time. In a way he felt a sense of hope. 

‘Maybe this can be a new beginning.’

Although it was outright insane to start living in the house of some dude that snatched him off the street, something about it still felt better than going back home. 

Home.

The thought of home was not a warm one. It elicited memories of the cold tile floor of his bleak bedroom that he would cling onto. Feelings of anguish that brought him to the point where it made him nauseous. He remembered how frigid his tears were. They trickled down his pale cheeks mimicking the rain outside. Ever since he woke up here those thoughts seemed to vanish. And that is all he could have ever asked for.

The next dilemma he had to process was the whole power thing. 

Seungmin never thought his ‘power’ was an actual power, but rather he thought of it as a curse. 

In no way did he see it as some sort of magical supernatural ability that superheroes in comics and movies would have. 

For god sake he didn’t even believe in magic or powers like any other normal person. 

To him this ‘thing’ he possessed was some kind of coincidence, and odd enigma that he didn’t really understand. 

‘So Chan brought me here because I have a power? And this place is some kind of coven for superhumans ??’

How Chan knew he had a ‘power’ was beyond him. 

‘What if he knows what my ability is?’ 

His stomach dropped at the thought. 

Not wanting to even remotely think about what would happen if Chan or any of the other boys found out, Seungmin decided to go downstairs to distract himself. 

  
  


He ended up talking to Hyunjin and Felix who were working. They talked for a while, just about random stuff. Seungmin found it scary how comfortable he felt talking to them even though they had just met that day.

  
  


He still hadn’t asked them what their powers were, because he figured that if he asked, then they would ask him as well, and he was trying his best to not answer that question. 

After talking for some time, Seungmin felt bad just watching them work, so he went behind the counter and into the café kitchen to help Felix wash the dishes.

The younger began to put a plate under the faucet but quickly retracted his hand as it burned after coming in contact with the hot water.

“Shit! It burns,” Seungmin swore, but then quickly covered his mouth realizing that he had cursed.

Felix giggled at the other's actions and then began to wash the plate with no problem, he didn't seem to be fazed by the steaming water in the slightest.

“Wow, you must have a high pain tolerance or something,” Seungmin stated in awe.

“Not exactly,” the strawberry blonde replied.

He took his hands out from under the running water.

“It actually has to do with my power.”

Felix held his hand out in front of Seungmin and before he knew it all his fingertips had emitted a small flame, like candles on a birthday cake.

“W-woah that’s so cool!” Seungmin exclaimed.

Felix chuckled and the flames went out.

“Fire, that’s an amazing power to have,” the younger stated with a smile.

Felix hummed, pleased with the other’s reaction.

“Yeah my dad is part fire dragon! Although my mom is a mortal so I only got passed down the fire part and not the dragon part. But how cool would that have been, if I were part dragon! I mean my Korean name is Yongbok so maybe that kinda counts haha!” He rambled on in fits of giggles. 

An awkward silence ensued and Seungmin’s face became tense anticipating that the older would ask him about his power.

“Yah, loosen up, don’t worry I won’t ask you about your power. I can tell you aren’t ready, that’s totally okay,” Felix reassured Seungmin while playfully punching his shoulder.

Seungmin carefully smiled, grateful that the Australian was able to pick up on the situation.

The two of them finished washing the dishes and then went upstairs for lunch. 

They ate together with Hyunjin and Jeongin who were also in the kitchen at the moment. 

As they sat eating their ramen they talked about anything that came to mind. Eventually the conversation took a turn and they began mentioning school assignments and whatnot. 

“The three of us go to SKZ high, Hyunjin and I are seniors and Jeongin is a junior,” Felix explained. 

“What about Jisung? Isn’t he in our grade?” 

“Ah, Jisung skipped his final year of highschool and now goes to the university with the hyungs. He’s quite the genius,” Jeongin smiled. 

“Wait, where do you go to school Seungmin?” 

Seungmin looked up from his cup of ramen. 

“Oh I uh- I go to Chungdam… but I haven’t been since the first week. I kind of dropped out,” he said with an ashamed look in his eyes. 

“Ah really? What happened?” Hyunjin inquired. 

Jeongin nudged the older’s side. 

“Hyung, he probably had his own reason, no need to prod,” he whispered. 

Seungmin was now clearly uncomfortable, not knowing how to answer. 

The few moments of silence was enough to let the other boys know that their new guest was not really ready to talk about such things. 

“It’s okay we don’t have to talk about that. What about your power? You haven’t told us what it is yet!” Hyunjin gleamed. 

Jeongin and Felix both facepalmed, Hyunjin having just made the situation 100 times more awkward for Seungmin. 

“Hahahahahaha, don’t put him on the spot like that Hyunjin. Plus where are your manners, you haven’t even told him your power yet,” Jeongin nervously laughed trying to take the pressure off of the new boy. 

“Oh right! I’m a shape shifter! Check this out!” 

Before Seungmin knew it the older had transformed into a llama and started trotting around the kitchen table in circles. 

Llama Hyunjin stopped in his tracks and head whipped to the side when suddenly he heard shouting in the distance getting closer. Then out came Chan running into the kitchen.

“Fuck. Fuck,” he muttered looking around frantically.

“Have you guys seen my pants?” he asked harshly.

Jeongin tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Uh, you're wearing them hyung," he replied while pointing.

“Ugh, obviously not these, I mean my black skinny jeans,” he stammered in frustration.

On cue Hyunjin shifted back to his human form. 

“Oh, I think Changbin has them,“ he said.

“What!?? How did he get them?!! U-uh I’m going to keep looking up here, Felix you go downstairs and check if Changbin has them,“ Chan demanded.

Chan rushed back into his room and slammed the door behind him.

The four boys all stared at each other in confusion.

“I wonder why he needs his pants so urgently. Is he going on a date or something?” Seungmin asked the others.

Hyunjin began laughing.

“Bang Chan. Dating. That’s funny. Chan doesn’t have time to date anyone, he barely has any time for sleeping,” he said.

“O-oh haha, um alrighty then,” Seungmin answered shakily, concerned about Chan’s health.

-

  
  


Felix was pouting as he stomped down the stairs.

“Why me?” he muttered under his breath.

The Australian was upset that Chan made him go retrieve his  _ precious _ pants.To be honest, Felix really didn't see Changbin very often, none the less did he talk to him. He had only been living there for about three months so the two didn’t know each other that well. Pretty much he would only see the older when everyone would eat dinner together. Despite all the funny stories the other boys have mentioned about him, to Felix, Changbin still gave off a dark vibe. The few times that they did talk were just awkward and short-lived.

In some ways, Felix was scared of Changbin. Maybe that's why he was slightly shaking while going down the stairs.

Once he reached the café he slowly walked towards the back of the store where Changbin's fortune-telling section was.

It was quite dark and unsettling in this part of the cafe. A faint purple glow was lighting up the entrance to Changbin’s store. He walked up to the beaded curtain that hid the fortune-telling room. Through the gaps in the curtain, he could make out Changbin's figure sitting at a circular table that had a crystal ball placed in the middle. The candles that were burning around him made the older’s face glow a soft orange. Changbin was looking down at his hands and he seemed extremely focused.

‘Damn it, I probably came during a bad time, he’s probably having a vision right now,’ the freckled boy thought to himself.

He was getting ready to just go back upstairs because he didn’t want to interrupt the fortune teller.

“Felix?”

Felix quickly turned his head back to see Changbin looking his way.

“Is that you?” he questioned.

"U-uh yea, it's me, Felix.

“Oh cool, come in,” he said.

Felix did as he was told and walked through the sparkling curtain. Changbin then motioned for him to sit at the circular table with him, and Felix quickly complied.

"Were you not busy?" the light-haired boy asked.

“Nah, I don’t have any customers right now so I was just playing Tetris,” he said, waving his phone.

“O-oh okay, anyways so um, Chan sent me to see if you have his black skinny jeans,” Felix stuttered.

“Uhh,” Changbin sighed looking down at his legs.

“I’m kind of wearing them right now,

s-should I go change? he asked carefully.

“Um, yea I guess, it seemed kind of urgent,” Felix stated.

The black-haired boy stood up and walked to the back of his shop where a door was hidden behind the display table of antique looking relics. Felix assumed that it led to the older’s bedroom. He went inside and closed the door behind him.

Felix was still sitting at the table waiting for the older to finish changing while he then began to think about why Changbin slept in his own room on the 1st floor.

‘I mean Chan sleeps in his own room but at least it’s upstairs with everyone else,’ Felix thought.

Changbin’s room seemed distant. Felix wondered as to why Changbin chose to be all by himself instead of with the others, and there’s plenty of space for him upstairs, so he didn’t understand his decision.

Felix’s train of thought was interrupted once the older came out of his room. He now had some gray sweatpants on.

Felix quickly stood up and Changbin walked over to him.

“We should talk more sometime,” Changbin suggested with a small smile on his face while he reached his arm out to give the other the black jeans.

"Yea we should... and uh thanks," Felix replied grabbing the pants and in the process, brushing hands with Changbin.

Felix wasn't sure if he had imagined it, but he could have sworn that Changbin's eyes had flashed a bright violet at that moment. Before he could double-check the other's eyes, he had already turned himself away and was heading back upstairs with Chan’s jeans.

-

  
  


Night came quickly and soon almost everyone was buzzing around in the kitchen, the scent of dinner being prepared making them all ansty. 

Minho, Hyunjin, and Jisung all sat at the kitchen table, their mouths watering as they watched Felix’s every move. 

“How much longerrrr?” Jisung whined. 

Felix sighed as he took a hot pan of freshly baked sweet potatoes out of the oven. 

“Probably about an hour Sungie, Chan is still not back from the grocery store and we haven’t even started the stew yet. 

The blonde groaned, not fond of the answer. 

“I can’t wait that long. By a show of hands who thinks we should eat Minho instead?” 

“Why me!?” Minho complained. 

“Cuz you have the meatiest thighs out of all of us,” Jisung reasoned. 

Minho rolled his eyes. 

“He has a point tho,” Hyunjin agreed. 

-

Seungmin didn’t do much that day rather than lay in bed on his phone. Once he heard movement in the kitchen he peeped out of his shared room to see if dinner was ready. 

He walked down the hallway and stopped in the living room in order to discreetly peer into the kitchen. He spotted some of the boys at the table and it looked like Felix was still cooking. 

Seungmin sighed and was heading back to his room when he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. 

Curly blonde locks came into focus and Seungmin gulped realizing that Chan had just gotten home. 

He hadn’t seen the elder since lunch. 

“Chan?” 

The Australian turned his head and smiled upon seeing the brown haired boy. 

Seungmin ran over to him, he had a lot to ask. 

“Hey Chan, can we uh talk?” 

Chan placed the grocery bags he was holding on the coffee table and dragged Seungmin into the hallway next to them. 

“Before you say anything, I just wanted to apologize for not being here all day, something came up and I really couldn’t miss it. I really wish I could’ve have been here for your first day. Also Changbin told me you found out about the whole power thing. I’m sorry you had to find out on your own, I was gonna tell you at the end of the day in a way that I was hoping would be a little less shocking.”

Seungmin let out a strained laugh. 

“Yeah...that would have been nice.”

“But now that you know I think you have a better idea of why I brought you here, right? We want to protect you.”

The brown-haired boy’s eyebrow raised, not completely following the other’s implications 

“Protect me? From what?”

“Seungmin, now that you are marked you are now visible to magic entities and spirits. 

And let’s just say that similarly to humans, not all spirits are exactly...nice.”

Seungmin shifted in his seat. 

“But don’t worry too much, here we are very experienced in dealing with anything that can endanger us. And we can train you to utilize your power to your advantage.”

“Um about that...” 

A glint in Chan’s eyes appeared at the onset of Seungmin’s sudden mood change. He thought for a second before Seungmin could speak his mind. 

A hand was placed on the younger’s arm in an attempt to placate his nerves. 

“We don’t have to start any of that until you are ready. While you are here it is important that you do everything at your own pace. Plus I think that currently there is something that poses more of a threat to you than some angry spirits...” 

Seungmin looked somewhat confused at the statement.

“Sometimes the most dangerous demons are ones you can’t physically see.” 

The younger tensed at the realization that Chan was implying that he himself was the reason his life was in jeopardy, which in all honesty was very true. 

Something was triggered inside him. A sudden wave of anger and fear washed over his body. 

“Why did you do it? Why did you mark me?” Seungmin muttered. 

Chan was alerted by the other’s austere tone. 

“I don’t know how the fuck you got this idea in your head that you need to be some kind of savior. Take your fucking hero complex and use it on someone else because I didn’t ask for all this. I didn’t ask to be pulled into all this magic shit, I didn’t ask for you to protect me and...” 

He sucked in a breath. 

“I didn’t ask for you to fucking save me!” He spat as tears welled in his eyes. 

A rumble of thunder sounded throughout the house. The clouds in the sky were full, threatening to release their water. 

Chan felt a pang of guilt wash over him as he watched the younger’s body contract into itself. His hands raised to his head and tugged at tufts of hair. The veins on his temples protruded and his skin was flushed red. 

The older was almost positive that Seungmin was about to break out into a full on sob but before he knew it his body untensed and the tears that he was suppressing from falling almost seemed as if they had evaporated. 

His eyes widened in fear, coming to the realization as to what had just happened. 

“I-I’m so sorry, I d-didn’t me-“ 

Before Seungmin could apologize for his outburst Chan pulled him into a hug. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to act like you aren’t upset, you don’t have to pretend that you aren’t sad.” 

Even at Chan’s reassurance that there was no need to hold back his emotions, the younger still didn’t cry. 

Instead Seungmin leaned closer into the blonde’s chest and whispered a soft ‘thank you’. 

As he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head into Chan’s neck, a vision of crossroads appeared. 

There were two paths he could take. 

One was a promising path, and the other was one he was certain would lead him to his death. 

His inclination to choose the latter set off an alarm in his mind, and it then became clear. 

He was not in a state to make decisions for himself. 

“I want you to choose,” Seungmin stated breaking the few moments of silence. 

Chan pulled back from the hug and gave the other a questioning look. 

“I want you to choose for me... if I should stay here or not,” he clarified. 

The Australian was taken aback at the other’s request. 

“But this is your choice Seungmin-“ 

“I know but, I think I’ve realized lately that my judgement has been clouded. I-I don’t know how to explain it, but you... you are the one that has to decide for me.” 

Chan’s face softened and a smile soon appeared. He placed his hand on the other’s shoulder as a comforting gesture. 

“Come on why don’t you help me finish making dinner? We have a lot of boys to feed,” he chuckled. 

-

Changbin was still sitting at his fortune telling table after a long day. 

He dipped his glass calligraphy pen into a pot of ink for the utmost time and continued writing away on the aged parchment pages of his antique looking journal. 

His cursive loops came to a halt when he felt something soft brush against his leg. 

Before he could even look down, a cat sprung onto his lap and began pawing at his shirt. 

The fortune teller sighed and then focused his attention back to his book, not fazed by the animal’s presence. 

It became clear that the cat was in need of attention when it climbed on the table and began nudging Changbin’s hand, preventing him from continuing his work. 

The psychic put down his pen and leaned back in his chair as a sign of defeat. 

“Yes Jinnie? 

On cue the cat began to sparkle and then burst into a cloud of smoke. Once the sparkly mist dispersed a curious Hyunjin appeared on Changbin’s lap. 

“What are you working on Binnie?” He said in a sweet voice. 

The latter smiled and then closed the book he had been writing in. 

“Ah it was nothing, just finishing up some work.” 

The younger climbed out of his lap and stood up with a pout. 

“You’ve been working all day, come take a break with me,” Hyunjin pleaded while tugging his arm. 

“But I still have to-“ 

Before Changbin could protest Hyunjin had pulled the black-haired boy out of his chair and began dragging him to the back of the room where there was a more loungey area. 

He gently pushed Changbin onto the velvety red couch, forcing the older to finally relax for a second. 

“Was work busy today? Hyunjin inquired while walking over to a cabinet up against the wall that was lined with jars of assorted tea leaves. 

Changbin hummed. 

“I had customers non stop, I barely even had time in between to go to the bathroom,” he huffed. 

Hyunjin placed a handful of ginseng roots into a pot, allowing it to steep in the hot water. 

“Ah it was that busy, you must be tired right? Don’t tell me you used your power for all the sessions.” 

“Jinnie, you know I don’t like giving false readings.” 

“Hyung! I told you it’s okay to lie every now and then. It’s really dangerous to overuse your power like that, you can get too drained. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” the younger reprimanded in a worrisome manner. 

“I know my limits, I’m fine,” Changbin stated while running his hand through his hair. 

“Yea yea, I know, you won’t stop even if I tell you too. That’s why I’m here to make sure you are still alive,” the shape shifter said while placing the tray of tea onto the coffee table next to the couch. 

He lifted the teapot and poured a small cup, promptly handing the drink to the older. 

“Hot ginseng, just the way you like it.” 

Changbin gladly accepted the cup of steaming tea and took a sip, allowing a wave of tranquilly wash over him as the warm drink entered his body. 

“Thanks Jinnie,” Changbin smiled after finishing the cup. 

“No problem.” 

Hyunjin proceded to climb onto the couch and drape himself over Changbin. He wrapped his arms and legs around the older and nuzzled into his chest. 

They stayed like that for a minute, until Hyunjin pulled back to take a look at the boy before him. 

A slight frown crossed his face as he noticed the other’s attire. 

“What’s up with the sweatpants?” He asked while playing with the waistband of them teasingly. 

“Not very professional Fortune Teller Seo,” he giggled. 

“Ah, Felix came by this afternoon and stole the jeans I was wearing,” Changbin explained. 

“You mean the jeans  _ you _ stole from Chan?” Hyunjin clarified with a smirk on his face. 

“Ah I guess you're right,” Changbin laughed. 

“If we’re all stealing each other’s pants now, does that mean I can steal these?” He whispered while tugging the hem of his sweats down. 

“Noo, these are my favorite!” He cried innocently. 

Hyunjin giggled and curled into the older yet again 

Changbin squirmed at the feeling of the younger’s cold hands holding his hips. 

“So how did it go with Seungmin last night?” Hyunjin spoke up. 

“Ah, well Chan found him and uh... he wasn’t really in the best state so Minho had to levitate all the energy out of him so he would fall asleep. There was no way we were gonna get him to come with us by complying. I doubt he remembers much. After Minho got his hands on him he was out like a light.” 

“Hmph, figures.” 

“It was raining a lot but we managed to carry him into the van and get home around three,” Changbin explained. 

“Ah that’s why you have such dark eye bags today,” the latter frowned while poking the puffy skin beneath his eyes. 

“Mm.”

“What about today, have you introduced yourself yet?” 

“Yea, It was kind of a mess but I’m not really in the mood to explain.” 

“Ah no worries. Well I think he’s really sweet! A little closed off but friendly. Actually now that I think about he was kinda being weird when I asked about his power. He didn’t wanna say. Have you had any visions of what it is? I really wanna know,” Hyunin asked a curiosity in his eyes. 

“Jinnie, if he doesn’t wanna say yet then let him be, he probably has a reason,” Changbin tried to defend. 

“Pft, you’re no fun,” the younger pouted. 

The fortune teller rolled his eyes, irritated by Hyunjin’s statement. 

“Whatever, let’s take a nap. We still have sometime before dinner,” the younger suggested while snuggling into the other. 

-

  
  


Everyone was finally gathered at the table, digging into the freshly made food as if they hadn’t eaten in days. Across from Seungmin sat Minho, who was happily fishing out the pieces of chicken hidden throughout the pot of stew. The boy had learned that in addition to having a levitation power he was also a potion maker, hence the whole healing potion side job he worked. 

The kitchen was filled with noise as everyone was chatting and eating. They were all in their own little conversations and the laughter radiated throughout the air. Seungmin was in awe as he’s eyes beamed around the table. Everyone looked so happy, and the room felt so warm and inviting.

It had been a long time since Seungmin had felt this way.

All of a sudden the talking came to a stop when Chan stood up at the head of the table. "So as of today, Seungmin will be staying with us. We are now officially a group of eight! I expect that all of us can show Seungmin the love and support that all of you were in need of when you guys first came here. If any of you have anything to say to him, go ahead,” Chan spoke.

Minho then stood up and began to speak. “Of course there must be a lot going through your mind right now, but don’t hesitate to ask me or any of the others for advice, or even if you just need someone to talk to then I will be here,” the 2nd oldest said reassuringly.

By now everyone was yelling and clapping, satisfied with Chan and Minho’s speeches.

Seungmin was in his chair smiling intensely but slightly embarrassed from all the attention.

-

  
  


By the time dinner was over, it was already pretty late. Everyone went to wash up and get ready for bed. Seungmin now shared a room with Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Felix, and before they all went to sleep, they suggested that they play UNO.

The game was getting spicy since Jeongin had just made Felix get plus 12 cards. They were all laughing and teasing the Australian and that’s when someone came in the door. It was Chan. 

“Hey guys, can I borrow Seungmin for a minute.”

The others seemed reluctant to let the newbie go but Seungmin eventually got up and went outside into the hallway with Chan. 

“So how was today?” he asked.

“Um, it was... good? Yeah, it was good,” Seungmin stated with more confidence in the second sentence.

Chan smiled in relief and responded, “That’s nice to hear. I know everything won’t be perfect at first, but if you can trust me, I can tell you that it will get better.”

Before he said anything else, he pulled the younger into a big hug. 

This startled him and made his eyes open wide. Seungmin wasn’t used to being touched and he was about to pull away, but something about the hug was so warm and comforting that it made him stay.

“I think what you needed most these days is a hug,” Chan chuckled into his shoulder. 

Of course, the older was right again. There was something about Bang Chan that made him feel safe. He gave him this fatherly kind of love that he truly missed.

“Can I ask you something Chan?” 

The older gave him eyes of approval. 

“Well I know you brought me here because I have a power, but how exactly did you know about it?” The boy spoke carefully. 

Chan smiled, already having anticipated the question. 

“You met Changbin earlier, right?” 

Seungmin hummed. 

“He can see the future. I know it may sound weird and kind of creepy, but he had a vision of you at the bridge. That’s how we knew you were there. You see Changbin has had visions of all the boys here. It’s our job to find them and take them in. It took us some time to realize, but these visions he was having were a sign that we were all meant to be together. Almost as if it was destined that this was going to be haven for kids with magic abilities that have gone astray,” the blonde explained. 

Seungmin was taken aback by all the new information. 

“So you are saying everyone knew I was coming ahead of time?” 

“Yep, and not only that. You are special. Changbin has only ever had visions of eight people living here. So that makes you probably the last boy we had to find.” 

“Ohh, so that’s why the boys were calling me ‘the 8th’, and ‘the last one’,” Seungmin finally understood. 

Chan hummed glad that the younger was finally catching on. 

“And you only knew I had some kind of power, you don’t by any chance know what it is, right?” He inquired nervously. 

“Right, no need to worry, we don’t know. And you don’t have to tell us until you are ready,” the blonde smiled reassuringly. 

Seungmin let out a breath of relief , glad that Chan wasn’t going to force him to say. He was also able to pick up on the cue that the blonde wasn’t going to tell him his power either. 

‘Maybe he’s afraid like me.’ 

The brown-haired boy didn’t ask what his ability was since Chan hadn’t voluntarily told him yet. He took that as a sign that maybe the older wasn’t ready to tell him, just like himself. 

Chan ruffled Seungmin’s hair the same way he did in the morning. 

"You should hurry back inside and get some sleep, we can talk again tomorrow. Goodnight," he said with a smile. Seungmin returned the goodnight and also told him, "Thank you for everything."

He crept back into his room only to be faced with Hyunjin on top of Jeongin.

“Cheater!” Hyunjin yelled.

“I didn’t cheat,” the younger under him wailed.

“Using your powers to trick us into thinking you won is cheating, stupid.”

Jeongin didn’t even bother responding and he just giggled as the older tickled him.

Felix and Seungmin stared at the two in disbelief. 

“Um I’m going to sleep now,” Felix announced. 

“Me too,” Seungmin added. 

It didn’t take long for Hyunjin and Jeongin to calm down and turn off the lights. 

Seungmin laid in bed and unlike every other night, he was somehow was able to drift into sleep with no problem.

-

  
  


Chan entered his room and closed the door, huffing in the process. He was about to flop down on his bed out of exhaustion, but he noticed something was laid on his mattress. 

As he got closer he soon realized it was his black skinny jeans, nicely folded. 

He immediately felt a sense of relief wash over him.

‘Felix must have dropped them off this afternoon.’ 

The blonde lifted the jeans and dug around in all of the pockets. Once he reached the right back pocket, his fingertips came in contact with cold metal. He grasped the object and out he pulled a gold key.

He smirked as he turned off his bedroom light, the darkness consuming him. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
